


[Podfic] Amateur Production

by sophinisba



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Episode Related, F/F, First Time, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, community: welovepodfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Geonn's story read aloud: "Britta decides to make the most of her misunderstanding."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amateur Production](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257989) by [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn). 



> Made as a prize for cantarina, winner of the welovepodfic 2012 feedback challenge and all around awesome person (whom I finally got to meet in 2016)!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Community/Amateur%20Production.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
